


The Nutcracker Princess

by Alpha_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Femdom, Fetish, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Potter/pseuds/Alpha_Potter
Summary: Rose Potter finds Lily's trunk while cleaning the attic. She finds a book which describes her adventures as a Badass Ballbusting Bitch. And Rose decides she wants to be like her mother. Fem Harry. Femdom smut.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	1. The Adventures of Badass Ballbusting Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Rose Potter was cleaning the attic, when she found the trunk. What intrigued her was that it didn't look to be covered in dust despite being kept in the corner. She went to it, but when she tried to open it, she felt a sting on her finger. She started bleeding but that didn't kept her attention for long. The lock on the trunk started glowing. She knew it was a magically locked trunk. And it could only belong to her mother.

She opened it to look what was kept in there. Mostly she found that it was textbooks and some potion ingredients. But she found some notebooks handwritten by her mother on charms and potions. There was also his father's notebooks on transfiguration and runes. She took those out, and then she saw it. Kept in the corner was a journal, labelled private.

She took it out, and put it in her pocket, knowing she didn't have much time. Aunt Petunia would soon call her to prepare dinner, and if she didn't hurry, she would be punished. Uncle Vernon never used his belt or a ruler to hit her, but she was not spared from his hard slaps when she made him angry. So, she quickly finished cleaning the attic and went downstairs to prepare the dinner, secretly putting the diary in her room.

* * *

After dinner and cleaning was done, she was free to go to her room. It was not a really comfortable room, but it was a vast improvement from the cupboard, which was her last bedroom.

As she opened the book, she saw, written on the first page, 'The conquests of Badass Ball-Busting Bitch'. She turned the pages and was soon completely immersed in it. It seemed her mother was not as gentle as everyone seemed to remember.

This diary was the accounting of her conquests in Hogwarts. She was a hardcore dominatrix. It started with Snape as her first conquest, and went all the way to James. But it didn't stop there. Her mother had lovers even after her marriage.

And all of her experience, and means and tricks were written in this diary. As she turned page after page, Rose was becoming hot and bothered. One of her hands went down and pushed her panties aside to stimulate her pussy. She continued reading it.

* * *

For the next few days, she completed her chores quickly and came to her room to finish the book. The Dursleys were happy with ignoring her. Well, Dudley may not be so happy. She had seen him staring at her ass quite a few times. But she didn't care. She finished the reading the book, and wanted to use her mother's knowledge and experience.

She had decided her first conquest. It would be Dudley. He had made her life miserable in her childhood. Even now, be never missed the opportunity to bother her. But now it seemed he had developed a crush on her. Well, she would show that she was the daughter of Lily Potter nee Evans.

She called Dobby after checking the door was closed. She had bound Dobby to her at the end of the year. Something unusual happened at school this year. Unless you counted annoying fanboys and fan girls. Turned out, Lucius Malfoy had slipped Voldemort's diary in the school and there was a fucking basilisk roaming the school.

Rose had killed it with the sword of Gryffindor at the end if year.

Tricking Lucius Malfoy to free his elf had been so satisfying. It had been good to get back at him for the scar on her hand where the basilisk had bitten her. Something strange had happened at the time. She may be in great pain, but she had noticed a black liquid oozing out of her scar, and when she had stabbed the diary, she had heard it scream, while oozing the same black liquid. But what was strange was seven different imprints of Voldemort had come out of the diary before disappearing, all of them screaming loudly.

What had actually happened was, as Voldemort's first and last horcrux had died within minutes of each other, the other horcruxes had not been able to anchor his soul. And he had finally died. She didn't know that. But Dumbledore had revealed that to her, looking relived for the first time. She had thought Dumbledore always looked relaxed, but after that she knew that was just a facade.

She had them tricked Lucius. Dobby had told her that house elves needed to be bound to sustain magic, so she had bonded with him. He now worked for Hogwarts, but he was secretly her elf.

Dobby appeared before her with a crack.

"How can Dobby help mistress?" He asked excitedly.

"Hello Dobby." She greeted the excited elf. "Can you perform magic here without being detected?"

"Of course, mistress." He replied. "The ministry only detecting wand magic. So, elf magic not be detected unless it is mimicked like wand magic."

"Wait." She cut him off. "The ministry can only detect wand magic?"

At her nod, she grew excited. All the spells on the diary required touch, not wand. It didn't even require loud incantations. She now had free reign to go forward with her plan.

* * *

She implemented her plan the next day itself.

Her day started as regular, with her making the breakfast for Dursleys. But after she had done her chores, as she was going to her room, Dudley collided with her. She knew this was purposeful, and she was ready for it. As he touched her she cast the first spell she had decided. It would increase his desire to turn the fantasy regarding caster into reality.

And then, she watched as it worked for the whole day. She saw Dudley checking her out more than usual that day.

As a 13 year old, she was not fully developed yet, but she was starting to develop some feminine curves. And she could see Dudley staring at them. And she didn't help him by giving him peeks of her skin.

Dudley's hormones were unbearable by the time of dinner. As it was over and the Dursleys went too the living room to watch TV, leaving Rose to clean up the kitchen. Both Dudley and Rose couldn't wait for Vernon and Petunia to go for bed. Though both had vastly different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story is based on The Nutcracker Princess on AFF. It's one of the few fem Harry ideas that have caught my eye. So, I'm going to attempt this.
> 
> Please review and give suggestions. Those are the things that help me write better as well as inspire me to write.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose knows Dudley has a crush on her. She decides he will be her first conquest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As with my other stories, here is the actress for the characters.
> 
> Rose Potter - Sophie Turner.

As the clock moved at 10, Dudley decided that his parents would be asleep by now. He didn't know why but today he was feeling very much horny thinking about his cousin. He had started noticing girls quite a few months ago. And he had also discovered masturbation, and sex. When his cousin had come after completing her second year at that freak school, he had noticed her body. She had always been thin with dark red hair, but now she didn't look skinny, not since she started going to that school. but on her thin frame it was easy to notice her growing breasts. They were not large, but they were larger than any girls of his class. And she also had a nice ass. He had stared at it quite often, imagining him fucking that ass, based on few porn tapes that he had seen.

But today, he had fantasized about turning that into reality. So, he had waited till his parents were asleep. And then he started sneaking towards the freak's room. He silently opened the door, closing it behind him. He opened the door. The freak seemed to be sleeping. She may be a freak, but she had nice body. He slowly went towards her, and pulled out his cock. It was not big. He was after all, only 13. When he was erect, it would stand at about just short of four inches. He started stroking it, staring at her cousins tits. She didn't have a blanket. It was summer after all. He even dared to put his cock to her mouth, and as he made her kiss his cock, he almost came.

But suddenly the freak's hand came up, and she grabbed his balls tightly, as she looked him in the eye. And even though he didn't know what had happened, he understood that his life was going to be changed now.

Rose had waited for Dudley. He may think he was quiet, but she could easily hear him come to her room and close the door. She had already instructed Dobby to silence the room and cast 'Notice-me-not' charms on it. So, she was quite sure that she wouldn't be interrupted tonight. She waited till he was on the verge of cumming. She could tell from his breathing. When he had dared to bring his cock near her mouth, she became angry and almost opened her eyes, but she refrained from actually doing so. He would be paying for it in the next few minutes.

As she noticed his breathing becoming shorter, and his stroking speedier as he forced his cock on her lips, she opened her eyes and raised her hand to grab his balls. She grabbed it tightly and cast the second spell she had decided. Now he would be unable to cum until she gave him permission, and that would not be anytime soon.

Dudley widened his eyes as he realized that Rose had been awake all along. He also felt something in his balls, though he didn't know what. He was sure that the freak was responsible for it. "What did you do, freak?"

Rose gasped mockingly. "My God Dudley! Is that any way to talk to your mistress?" As he turned red from anger, she laughed. "Yes. I am your mistress from now onward. I control your pleasure. You can't cum unless I give you my permission. Literally." With a last squeeze of his balls, she leaned back on the bed.

And apparently, Dudley understood that as he had kept stroking his cock all this time. He was on the edge, but unable to go all the way. He started to move towards him, but she brought up her foot. Dudley couldn't stop in time, and he groaned out in agony as his balls collided with her heels. He went down on his knees from the pain, but Rose didn't give him time. She grabbed his hair, and pulled him up roughly, till he was at her waist level. "Listen to me Dudley." She said in a commanding voice, and he looked up to meet her eyes. Rose could see his eyes tearing up. "I have you by the balls so to speak. From now on, you will address me as mistress, unless anyone is around. Do you understand?"

"Shut up freak." Dudley manage to get out in a broken voice, still recovering from the pain.

"Wrong answer, Diddykins!" Rose smiled. It was not a happy smile, it had a cruel edge to it. She pushed his chest, and he was in no way capable of resisting. He fall down on his back. Immediately rose stood up and gave a short, hard kick directly to his balls. "Do you understand now, Dudley?"

"Yes." Dudley managed to get out.

"Yes, what?" Rose asked sharply, raising her leg.

"Yes, mistress." Dudley said quickly, closing his legs, and covering his crotch with his hands.

"Stand up." Rose said. He groaned as he tried to stand up. "Quickly."

He stood up on shaky legs. Rose laughed, as she circled him. "Weak, Dudley. Only one kick, and you can't even stand up."

Dudley tried to stand up straighter and turned to her, with in intention to punch her. But as he turned his balls collided with his thighs, causing a sharp pain. He missed his punch. Rose had ducked his sloppy punch. She came forward and grabbed his balls in a tight grip. She slapped him with her other hand.

"It seems we need to educate you in manners." Rose said sweetly, though she squeezed his balls. "You clearly don't know how to treat your betters."

"Father will hurt you really badly for this." Dudley said with false bravado. "You will surely get the belt this time."

"Oh dear Dudley." She smiled, still squeezing his balls. Dudley didn't dare do anything while she still held his balls which were red from her kick, along with a case of blue balls. "You seriously underestimate magic. They won't hear you no matter how loud you scream, and this room is unnoticeable to them right now. We have got the whole night of fun ahead of us. Well. fun for me at least. Your fun depends on how good you behave."

Dudley went pale from hearing that. Rose released him and stepped back. "Strip." She commanded. Dudley still absorbing what she had said, obeyed automatically. He was not the smartest boy, but he understood that his cousin had planned all this. He was powerless for now. I a minute, he stood there completely naked, with red balls, and a case of blue balls. He had never felt this humiliated, but he dare not test Rose's word. If she was correct, and his screams were not heard, he would be in for a painful night. And as a coward he was, he decided to obey Rose to avoid pain. Maybe, if he was good, she would even let him cum.

Rose laughed. "Good. You understand your position now." She said, as she came forward. "Maybe you are not as bad as I had thought. You call me freak, but you are the one who lust after your cousin. Do you often masturbate thinking of me?" Without giving him a chance to reply, she continued. "It doesn't matter. Now you are my bitch. You can stroke your cock all you want thinking of this ass," she slapped her ass, causing Dudley's eyes to stare at her ass. "But you are not cumming without my permission. Now come here. You need to be punished."

"Punished?" Dudley asked fearfully. "Why?"

She turned to him with a cold look. "First of all, you need to learn that when I say something, you need to do it, without asking question. And yes, you need to be punished for all you have done to me. Bend over the bed. NOW."

Dudley fearfully bend down resting his hands on the bed, not daring to anger his cousin. Rose took a ruler she had in the room, it was an old one discarded by Dudley, but it would suffice.

She stood behind Dudley. "You are getting 11 smacks today, for twelve years of misery you have caused me." Her toned turned condescending. "It's not enough, but you are so weak you won't be able to take it all at once." As she put the ruler on his ass, he tensed. "Count each one for me. and thank me"

She raised the ruler and brought it down on his right cheek.

"Aah." Dudley cried out, never having experienced such pain.

"Start again." Rose said, before spanking him again.

"One, Thank you." Dudley managed to say.

"Start again."Rose said. "And address me properly." And he was hit again.

"One. Thank you, mistress." Dudley said this time.

"Good. You can learn." Rose said in a mocking tone, before hitting again.

"Aaah. Two. Thank you, mistress."

And on and on it went till finally, Dudley counted 11. He was crying by now. Rose alternated between cheeks, and made sure to not put so much force that he didn't bleed. Though she was sure that he would remember her whenever he sat down tomorrow. Well, he better think of an excuse. It was now red from the spanking. But she was not giving him the rest. It was better to enforce the idea of his position now.

"Come on you worthless pig." Rose said, as she put the ruler the ruler on the side table. "Lie down on your back. I have given you the punishment you needed. It's time you do something for me, don't you think?"

He kept sobbing silently, tears flowing down his eyes. Rose smacked his ass with her hand. It was not the hardest smack, but he cried out as he felt it on his beaten ass. "I asked you a question bitch."

"Yes mistress." He cried out. "I should do something for you."

"Then go lie down on your back." Rose said sternly. As he turned towards the bed, she slapped him hard. "On the floor, like the bitch you are."

Dudley submissively lied down on the floor. It hurt, and he cried out, but he stayed there. He had turned completely submissive to Rose, for now at least. He didn't want to anger his mistress in fear of getting more punishment.

Rose removed her clothes, and watched as Dudley's eyes flicked between her growing tits, and her tight pink pussy. She moved towards him, and put her legs on both sides of his head, her pussy directly above his head.

"I am going to give you a chance to give pleasure to your mistress." She said. "Do you want to pleasure your mistress?"

The look she was giving him told him there was only one right answer. He nodded.

"Then beg for it." She ordered.

"Please mistress, let me pleasure you." Dudley said. "I want to lick your pussy. Please let me do it."

"Alright, if you beg." Rose said, sweetly and sat down on his face. "Now eat it out properly."

It was the first real pussy he had seen, so he didn't know where to start, but Rose was there to guide him. "Stick your tongue out, and lick my pussy with it." She said, grabbing his hairs. As she got a good grip on it, she started humping his face. His nose rubbed against her clit as she moved forward. "You are worthless, bitch. I have to do even this by myself. But don't worry, you will learn as you get plenty of practice."

She was excited after taking control of Dudley. Her mother was right. This control felt so good, almost addicting. And when she kicked Dudley's cock, and spanked him, she felt satisfied. It was so good to reduce him to this after he had tormented him for last 11 years. He was completely submissive to her, though she would reinforce that idea several times before she went back, so that it stayed for the year.

It didn't take long for her to cum. As she started to cum, she said sternly. "Swallow that all." She came all over his face, some of it going down in his mouth, some over his face. As she opened her eyes after she stopped cumming she saw that a few drops had gone down on the floor. She had a look of fury on her face as she said, "I gave you my cum and you dare waste it." She stood up. "Lick it all from the floor." When he looked like he would protest this, she kicked his face light, enough to hurt, but not to leave a mark. "Now. Stand on your hands and knees and lick it like a bitch."

He turned over, and started licking it. Though he didn't like to lick it from the floor, he liked the taste of mistress' juices. So, he licked the floor till all her juices were gone.

"Good boy." Rose patted his head, and then moved her hand over his face, smearing her juices all over face. "You are obeying orders. I reward good behavior. I am a kind mistress. Do you want to cum?"

He nodded eagerly. He was going to be rewarded and he would cum for being good for his mistress.

But Rose just smiled. "Stand up, and spread your legs. Hands to the side." He obeyed, confused. "I am going to kick your balls three times. You can cum after that."

Dudley looked fearful, but nodded. If he was good, he would get to jerk off. If she was impressed, maybe she would jerk him off.

Immediately, Rose pulled her leg back and kicked his balls. He tried not to scream, and managed to only whimper out. But he screamed out as he felt the second kick. And he outright cried on the third kick. But astonishingly, he started cumming as he felt the third kick. Unknown to him, as her legs made contact with his balls, she had cast the spell to make him cum on the spot. So, as he felt the kick, he came all over her foot. He cried as he felt his balls contract. Even that movement was painful, but at the same time he felt the pleasure of finally cumming. His mind was mixing the emotions of pain and pleasure.

He ws brought out of his thought by a slap on his penis. "You are such a slut." Rose mocked. "You came from me busting your balls. Seems as if your cock liked it." Then her face turned disappointed. "You have cum all over my foot. You are going to clean it, with your tongue." She sat down on the bed.

Dudley could only nod, as he sat down on his knees, and started to lick her foot with his tongue. He noted that his own cum didn't taste as nice as hers. Still he had a job to do, and he didn't stop. "Lick my toes." She ordered and he moved his face to lick her toes one by one. She shoved it inside his mouth forcefully. He didn't protest, as he started sucking her toes. On a whim, Rose cast the spell to activate the pleasure point in his tongue. It was good that any part of body could be used to cast her mother's spells. Dudley started licking and sucking her toes more eagerly. She started shoving more and more of her toes inside his mouth, until she was fucking his mouth with her foot, and Dudley was loving it, as was evident by his rising cock.

"You are loving this, aren't you bitch?" She asked with a mocking tone. "Your mistress fucking your mouth with her foot. You know deep down, that this is where you belong, beneath my feet, don't you?"

Dudley nodded, or did as much as he could. She pulled her foot back. "That's enough." Her foot was shining with his saliva. "Stand up." He stood up. "Put on your clothes after you put on mine. Don't try to touch my body."

Dudley put on her pajamas, taking care not to touch her body, and then put his own on. He turned to Rose. She smiled. He was getting trained, always ready to accept her orders. "Tomorrow morning, you are not to eat more than one plate of breakfast. If Petunia or Vernon asks, you will say you want to be fit. I don't want my bitch fat."

Dudley nodded. "Good." Rose continued. "If I want some relief anytime during the day, I will find you. Come back here at the same time. And if anyone finds out about this, you won't ever cum again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress." He said, his head bowed in submissiveness.

"What do you understand?" Rose asked.

"I am to eat only one plate of breakfast, and start to be fit. If you want relief at anytime of the day, you will find me. And I am not to tell anybody about this." He said. "And I will come here at 10 tomorrow night."

"Good boy." Rose said, as she came forward and patted his face. "You are learning. Don't wash your face before sleeping. I want you to sleep with your mistress' juices on your face. Good night, bitch."

"Good night, mistress." Dudley said, and walked out of the door.

Rose sat on the bed, feeling happy. Her plan had worked. If she kept this up for the holidays, he would become addicted to this permanently. He was addicted now, but that was for small time. Her mother's spells were brilliant. She decided to keep up her mother's legacy arrived,. She would also become a Badass Ballbusting Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the first time I am writing a femdom scene. Please give reviews. What did you like about it? What do you feel I need to improve? Any suggestions. Everything is appreciated.
> 
> AN 2: Which characters do you want to see in this? What will be the scene? Every suggestion is welcomed.
> 
> Please review.


	3. The Fall of Dudley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has her first experience of power. But has Dudley really accepted her superiority over him?

The next morning, she was awoken as usual, by rapping of Aunt Petunia. Today was the day to see if Dudley had learned something or he would need some more lessons.

She quickly washed her face and went to make the breakfast. It seemed Dudley had decided to follow the instruction for the morning as despite Aunt Petunia insisting that he needed food, he only ate a single plate. Though he did take an apple. It would have to be punished, she decided. She couldn't allow much liberty this early. But she couldn't say anything now.

When they went to school that day, she had decided that she would have to spend some time with him in the break. But it seemed that Dudley had become bold when he had met his friends. He had decided to ignore her. She had caught him glancing at her, but when she looked at him, he would look away, despite her tries to make eye contact with him. Even after returning home, he took care to never be in the same room with her alone. So, when she was cleaning the house, she managed to slip a note to Dudley's room. It was a short message. 'Tonight. Same place, same time.'

She didn't bother trying to catch his attention for the rest of that day. She knew he would find the note. And after tonight, he would think twice before offending mistress Rose. Dudley retired to his room early that night. Rose couldn't go to hers before doing all the chores. But she finally finished them and went to her room to wait for when Dudley would finally come.

* * *

Dudley nervously came to her room. He had thought that maybe last night was just one time. He had just been tricked. He had avoided Rose all day in the hopes that last night would not be repeated. It was confusing. He had never been punished before. Today, he had trouble sitting comfortably because of the spanking he had received. When his mother had asked in the morning, he had just given the excuse that he had fallen off the bed in his sleep. He couldn't tell her the truth. Rose had spanked him and she had even kicked his balls. But what confused him was that he had cum when she was kicking his balls. And he had never had such intense experience before. He had been forced to lick Rose's pussy, and his own cum off her foot. But he had definitely liked his cousin's juices more than his own. And there was no denying that a part of his brain had enjoyed the experience, even though it felt humiliating.

But then he had found that note. He had decided to ignore it, and just started to jerk off while imagining doing those things to his cousin. But he had panicked when even after much jerking, he was not able to cum. He was not the smartest boy, but he understood that his cousin still controlled his orgasms. That had made him more nervous. He was sure in for a world of pain tonight. He had disobeyed her orders, and he had ignored her. He was sure to get a punishment, more intense than last night.

As he opened the door of her room after his parents were asleep, he saw her sitting on the bed, directly facing the door. Her expression was stern, and when he met her eyes, he knew tonight was not going to be easy.

"Close the door." She commanded and he obeyed instantly. "Strip. And stand in the centre of the room."

When he looked hesitant, she stood up furiously and came to him with thunderous expression. She slapped him. Now, Dudley was enraged, and he made to strike her, but she dodged his arm, and kneed him directly on the crotch. He screamed in pain as he went down on his knees, clutching his groin.

"It seems you have forgotten last night." Rose said, grabbing his hair, and pulling his head back painfully, so he was looking up at her. "Well, I guess you were always dumb and slow learner. I couldn't have expected you to learn this one lesson. I guess, I'll just have to repeat the lesson. Now, strip. And bend over the bed."

This time, Dudley obeyed. He stripped down as fast as he could, which was not much as his balls were still in some pain. And then he bend down, putting his hands on the bed and presenting his ass to Rose. He knew what was going to come.

"You deserve this punishment." Rose said from behind him, moving her hand over his ass. "Even after the pleasure I gave you yesterday, even after I gave you the punishment you deserved for being naughty and jerking off to your cousin without telling everyone about the pervert you are, you decided to ignore my orders. Don't you deserve the punishment?"

When Dudley remained silent, she raised her hand and brought it down on his ass. "When I ask a question, you answer me." Rose growled. "Do you deserve to be punished?"

"Yes, mistress." Dudley said, remembering to address her as mistress.

"Good."She said, again caressing his ass. "Now beg for the punishment."

"Please mistress." Dudley whined. "Please punish me for being naughty and disobeying you. Pleeeease!"

Before he finished, Rose started to smack his butt with force. And she was not lacking in strength after all the chores she performed in the house. Dudley was screaming from the pain. It was not unbearable, but he was not accustomed to even slightest pain.

"Yes, bitch." Rose growled. "This is what you deserve." She said, getting aroused as she watched his ass getting redder. "You need to be punished for being ungrateful to your mistress."

The spanking continued for another five minutes. Even when she stopped spanking him, he kept whimpering from the lingering sting.

"Be quiet!" Rose ordered. Dudley tried his best to keep quiet, though weak noises kept emanating from him. She grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him back. Dudley was taller than her, so he chocked slightly. "Kneel!" Rose growled, pulling him down by her grip. Dudley was unbalanced and fall down on his ass. He screamed as the pain in his ass increased from the impact.

Rose sat down on the bed, and opened her legs. "Get to work. Start licking my cunt." Rose said, and watched as Dudley hurried to get off his ass and crawled between her legs. He was eager to taste his cousin's juices once more. He didn't waste anytime in pushing his tongue towards Rose's pussy, and started licking. He tongue moved as if it was the tastiest ice-cream in the world. And Rose couldn't complain about it. She gripped two handfuls of his hairs, and pushed his face deeper between her thighs. She closed her thighs, fixing him in place, and making it slightly difficult for him to breath, but he didn't complain. He pushed his tongue deeper into her, and licking her upper walls while pulling it out. He accidentally brushed against her g-spot, which had her moaning loudly. She thrust her hips forwards and started humping his face.

She was close to edge quickly. But before she came, she pulled his head back, and looking into his eyes, ordered him sternly. "Swallow all of it." And then continued humping his face. Even as she came, she didn't stop humping his face. Her juices were squirted out all over his face, trails of it flowing down. Few drops had also gone in his open mouth. He was also hard after licking her cunt, but he was not able to cum. As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew what was to come. Rose opened her eyes as she came down from her high. She looked down, and she immediately frowns as she looked down at her cum dripping down from his face to the floor.

"It seems you are unable to follow simple instructions." Rose said. "Lick my cum. All of it. From your face and from the floor. Quickly."

On her stern command, he immediately started to swipe his fingers across his face to gather her juices, and licked it. After he finished that, he bent down, and started licking from the floor.

"This is what you are now. You are my bitch." Rose mocked, as she slowly rubbed her sensitive pussy. "Lick my cum like a bitch. And look how hard you are from licking my cum from the floor." She lightly prodded his hardening cock with her foot.

Dudley was red from humiliation, but didn't stop until all of her cum was gone from the floor. As he looked at her, she ordered sternly.

"Lie down on the floor." She ordered. "On your back."

Despite the pain in his ass, he did as ordered, whimpering as his ass protested. And Rose quickly came over and stood directly over his face. He was looking at her with a pleading expression. And it was extremely empowering for her. She had looked at him with the same expression countless times before, but it was all for nothing. If he expected her to be merciful now, he was in for a rude awakening. She slowly squatted down, facing his feet. Dudley looked with apprehension as his world contracted until all it contained was the ass of his cousin, as Rose sat down on his face.

"Start licking my ass." She said. And was pleased to note that immediately, Dudley's tongue came up and started to tentatively lick around her asshole. "Lick my asshole."

His tongue slowly entered her puckered hole, as she leaned forward and engulfed his cock in her hand. She had a tight grip on it, and started stroking it. Dudley moaned from the sensation and the vibrations started to excite her pussy again.

"Desperate for cumming, are we?" She taunted. "What would your mother say if she knew that you were licking my ass, literally, just so I would give you an orgasm? What about your father? Would he be happy that you were licking a freak's juices from the floor with your tongue? Yes! Go deeper."

Dudley was feeling very much humiliated. He had grown up with hearing his mother and father degrading his cousin and here he was getting a handjob from her while he licked her ass. This was a great humiliation for him. But what confused him was the feeling of pleasure he got from such degradation. He was painfully hard now as Rose stroked his cock, while humping his face with her ass. She even sat down completely on his face, causing his breath to stop, his nose buried in her ass crack. Even then, he couldn't bring himself to push her. He kept licking her in his quest for the orgasm, which only his cousin could give.

Suddenly Rose stood up. Dudley who was busy licking her ass followed her with his head till he just couldn't. Rose laughed seeing him raise his head to lick her ass.

"I knew that you would be addicted to licking my ass so badly." Rose said. "But I didn't expect it so fast."

And as she descended over his crotch, Dudley got his hopes up that he would be losing his virginity tonight, and with Rose. But Rose had something else in mind. As she came down, she gripped his cock and pointed it towards his face. Her pussy rubbed the underside of his cock. It was an agonising experience for Dudley. He had dreamed of this pussy for quite a time now. And it was so close to his cock. But he couldn't do to take it to the final destination of his dream. Rose was teasing him, rubbing her wet pussy on the underside of his hard cock.

"How does it feel, Duddikins?" Rose asked in a patronising voice. "Doesn't my pussy feel divine? Isn't it pleasurable to feel it so close to your worthless cock?"

"Yes." Dudley replied. His voice was strained, and he was doing all he could to not put his hands on his cousin and pull her down on his cock, but he knew that would just enrage mistress, and that was not something he wanted to experience, again. So, he endured, taking what pleasure his mistress was giving and controlling himself from trying to take more. "Please, mistress. I want to cum. It feel so good."

Rose was now moving faster. Her hands came up and pinched his nipples. "Oh, you want to cum?" She asked. And then she twisted his nipples. He screamed in pain. As he looked at her through tearing eyes, he saw an enraged expression on her face. "Even after what you did today, you dare to ask me to let you cum?" She was close. Her pussy and clit were being stimulated by his cock. "I don't think so. Now shut up and let me take my pleasure."

Dudley didn't say anything, though he was screaming from the way she was twisting both his nipples. And then she came, her juices spraying down on his cock. During her orgasm, she kept twisting his nipples both sides. Her orgasm was painful for him. And he was still hard. Finally, she came down. His pain relaxed slightly as she released his nipples, but then he whimpered as she stood up.

"Please mistress." He whined. "Please let me cum. I am so hard. Please."

Rose laughed at him begging to let him cum. And then her face hardened. "No." She said sternly. "I tried to be a lenient mistress. I gave you an orgasm yesterday despite you being naughty. And you didn't take it for what it was, my generosity. Now I have to be a strict mistress. You are not getting to cum today. And from now on, you will be earning each and every one of your orgasm. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress." He replied meekly.

"Good." She said. "Now get up and go to your room. And you are not washing yourself. You will be sleeping with my cum over your cock. Get out."

He stood up shakily, and gathered his clothes. "Good night, mistress." He said in a low voice before he left the room. Rose laid down on her bed with a wide content smile on her face.

* * *

The following week was similar. Rose would find ways to punish Dudley, and Dudley would dutifully accept the punishment. Of course, even if he begged for his climax, he would end up being disappointed. In less than two weeks, Dudley's behaviour had changed drastically, especially towards Rose. He was still the neighbourhood bully, but now, he didn't even dare to look at Rose.

Similar to the previous night, he was lying here, on the floor, in the centre of Rose's room. But he was not lying in a comfortable position. Well, maybe the position wasn't the main reason for his discomfort. It maybe his cousin riding his face, or it maybe his raging erection trying to reach a completion, but not being able to get there.

"Yes." Rose breathed out, riding his face mercilessly. "Lick it. Deeper. Fuck! Push your tongue. Yes! That's it!"

She was close to another of her own orgasm. The previous week had been amazing for her. The power she held, that control, it was addicting. It was empowering to watch Dudley beg for his pleasure, and his disappointed look when she denied it. Even now, she could see his cock with pointing upwards. It was red from all the stimulation he was getting. His balls were contracted, trying and ready to release his seed. But Dudley was dutifully licking her cunt and ass, his pleasure now secondary to her for him, in the fear of punishment, of course. She decided to give some positive reinforcement to him, to make it more permanent. But first she would get her own pleasure. Deciding this, she started humping his face harder.

It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, and Dudley started to lap her juices. Even if she had forced him to do it in the beginning, he was now addicted to her juices. He no longer made faces at being told to lick and swallow her juices. In fact, he seemed eager for it. She sat down on his face, making him unable to breath as she came and her juices squirted over his face.

She stood up and squatted between his spread legs, facing him. She took his cock in her hand, slowly stroking it. Dudley whimpered as his painful erection was further stimulated by Rose.

"Do you want to cum, Duddikins?" She asked in a patronising tone. As he opened his mouth to reply, her other hand came up and gripped his balls, hard, painfully.

"Yesss! Ahhh!" Dudley screamed from the pain. "Oh God!"

"Who do you belong to?" She asked, ignoring his screams, and releasing his cock, she started slapping it.

"You mistress!" Dudley screamed out through his pain.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Your bitch, mistress." He answered, still screaming due to her painful grip of his balls.

"Good boy." She said, as she started to stroke his cock, with fast strokes. She tightened her grip, simultaneously releasing her spell, and within seconds his cock started shooting his cum. It was all the fluids collected over the past week, and it continued for a minute. Spurts of his cum landed on his chest and stomach, her hand was also drenched by it. Dudley was screaming from the mixed sensation his brain was getting. The pain from his balls being squeezed and the pleasure getting his orgasm at last, both mixing to give an intense experience to him.

He was panting as his cock finally softened. "Thank you, mistress." He managed to say between his breaths, as his eyes landed on her form.

She nodded with approval, and it was a surprising moment for Dudley as he felt proud of it. "We are done for today." She said, as she stood up, her tone a littler bit gentler. "I hope you behave as a good boy tomorrow also. I am a generous mistress. That's why I gave you pleasure for your good behaviour. But I will to punish you if you misbehave."

Dudley got on all fours slowly. "Yes, mistress." He said. "I'll behave. Thank you for tonight, mistress." And he walked out of the room after wearing his night clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think, we are finished here for Dudley. Next chapter will go to Hogwarts. Tell me which character you want to see next.
> 
> AN 2: Finally managed to finish a chapter of this. This is a little(ok, a lot) different from my other stories. And even though I am intrigued by the idea, it's not what I usually write. I am very much out of my depth for this. So, please share your ideas for this with me.
> 
> AN 3: Please review. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. As I said, it's very different from my usual content. So, please share your ideas about characters and scenarios. Any suggestion, comment, review or idea are welcomed and appreciated. Please share that. Your reviews are what keeps me going.


End file.
